


Birthday fic for Nekosmuse

by eledhwenlin



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-27
Updated: 2004-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny comforts Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday fic for Nekosmuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/gifts).



> Written for the occasion of nekosmuse's birthday.

Martin felt like a truck had run over him, when he came home. He couldn't stop thinking about the teenage girl they had found dead this afternoon. While he fumbled for his keys, livid pictures played in his head. The girl had only been missing for 36 hours and they had been fairly certain they would be able to find her alive and only a little roughed up from the life on the street. Instead they had found her in a small street in the worst district of the city. Martin shook his head to lose that picture and opened the door.

Inside he disposed of his coat and his shoes. Only then did he notice the candles sitting on the floor. They formed a line leading into the living room. Martin frowned and cautiously followed the trail. Nobody had a key to his apartment, but burglars normally didn't do things like that. But still...

In the living room he saw light emanating from the bathroom and there was a smell in the air he couldn't quite place. At that moment someone stepped up behind him and blindfolded him.

"What-"

"Shh."

A finger on his lip silenced him effectively. The person steered him towards the bathroom. Martin frowned. He knew he should be at least a little bit afraid: there was an unknown person in his apartment, he couldn't see and he didn't know what this person had in mind. But he did have a rather clear idea who this person was. And this was so not happening.

When they arrived in the bathroom, Martin could feel warmth rolling over him along with the smell. He finally grew afraid, when the person - still behind him - started to undress him.

"I really want to know what's going on here."  
He could hear the person chuckle.

"I thought you knew by now."

And this was definitely Danny, because he could hear that smirk. He wanted to turn around and ask him what he wanted, but then his shirt slipped from his shoulders and when he leaned back, he met bare skin. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go along a little while longer...  
The hands slid lower, to his pants, and then there was that feeling in his belly again. The feeling he had suppressed so successfully for so long. He let Danny open his pants, slide them down his hips. His underwear followed and now he was standing naked in the bathroom. Strangely this wasn't as frightening a thought as it should be. But for once in his life Martin couldn't make himself care.

He heared clothing rustle behind him, but before he could ask, Danny pushed him forwards.

"Cautious."

The smell had only intensified and now he recognized it: roses. Frowning he didn't pay attention to what Danny was doing and so he was more than surprised, when he was suddenly in the bath tub.

"What--"

"Shh. No talking."

This was enough for once. He felt Danny slid into the tub behind him and tensed. But Danny seemed to be the most comfortable he'd ever been, as he stretched his legs out on both of Martin's sides. Hands poured water on his back and involuntarily he relaxed. Soon the hands started giving him a massage and as one knot after the other was loosened up, Martin sighed and let himself sink together. He could hear laughter behind him.

"I knew this would help you."

"Hmm."

Martin didn't want to think anymore and fortunately the hands on his back drove away every coherent thought. He felt like he was dreaming. Actually he was quite sure this was a dream.

So he let it happen, when one of hands slid around his waist, down to his cock. The other hand pulled him back, so he was lying against Danny's chest. As the hand found his cock, lips found his own. Reality was far away and this felt so terribly good. Martin opened his mouth and let the tongue invade him. Slowly his own mapped the other man's mouth, while his cock grew hard and the hand speeded up a little bit.

Danny broke the kiss and whispered a question.

"You want to go one step farther?"

Martin could only nod. It was a dream, right? Everything is allowed in dreams. Even sleeping with your coworker. The one you have longed for as long as you have known him. Even if it would ruin your life. It was only a dream...

He felt one finger intruding him, stretching him. Joined by another and a third, there was this delicious feeling building up.

When Danny got up behind him, he gave a sound of protest that surely wasn't human. Danny only laughed and then he could hear the sound of wrapping being torn.

As Danny sat down again, he pulled Martin fast against him until they were in the appropriate positions. Slowly he entered him and Martin hadn't felt so good for a long time.

The hand returned to his cock. He began to rock forth and back between one pleasure and the other. Danny began to kiss his neck and shoulders and somehow one of Martin's hands found its way into Danny's hair.

Soon, too soon, he felt his orgasm arriving. He began to whimper and squirmish, trying to make this last longer.

When it got too much, there were lips on his again and he screamed his orgasm into Danny's mouth. He then felt Danny coming, too.  
For a while they were lying in the warm water, too spent to move. Eventually the water got cold and Danny stirred behind him.

"We should get out."

Martin protested only weakly. He let Danny pull him out of the tub, put a towel around him and rub him dry. Daring his luck, he leaned forward and kissed Danny again. When they broke, Danny smiled.

"If I always get that reaction, I should do this more often."

Martin smiled against his neck.

"I only have this kind of dream once."

He heard a quiet chuckle. Then he was pulled into his bedroom.


End file.
